


the sun is breaking through

by orphan_account



Series: i'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Minewt, Post-The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, there's an oc but she's not a love interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stares down at the waves, at the rocks jutting out at the bottom of the cliff, and bounces on the balls of his feet, trying to find enough courage to jump. Who cares if it hurts? He'll get to see Alby again. He'll get to see Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun is breaking through

He finds himself on the edge of the cliff again after a particularly trying afternoon, where everything had reminded him of the Maze and the Flare and Newt, and eventually he couldn't take it anymore and just left before he could fall apart in front of the people he's supposed to be leading.  
He thinks he understands Newt better now. In the Maze, after he jumped off the shucking walls and told Minho he didn't have any hope for escaping, didn't have anything to live for, Minho had hated him, just a little bit, because how could he try to leave him like that? Now he thinks he knows what Newt felt, the weight pressing down on his chest, suffocating him, the way every step hurts, how every breathe he takes reminds him they'll never take one again. If this is what living is going to be like, why should he even bother with it?  
It's not like anyone would miss him anyways. Paradise can find a new leader, Frypan and the other Gladers have each other and the Group B girls. Thomas has Brenda.  
He stares down at the waves, at the rocks jutting out at the bottom of the cliff, and bounces on the balls of his feet, trying to find enough courage to jump. Who cares if it hurts? He'll get to see Alby again. He'll get to see Newt.  
He takes a step forward, balances on the edge of the cliff, thinks that maybe he should write a note or something so the others know what happened. But he doesn't have any paper and if he goes back into the village to get some it could take hours for him to get back here, and he doesn't want to wait. He wants to see Newt.  
No one will miss him anyway.  
"Minho?"  
He instinctively steps back, away from the edge, and whirls around. The little girl from the meadow is there, the purple and white flowers from a few days before still resting on her golden hair, fading and wilted. He smiles slightly at the sight of her, because she looks so much like Newt with those flowers and her pale hair and dark eyes, and it hurts like hell but it also eases some of the pain in his chest, helps him breathe easier, and he has no shucking idea why but he'll take what he can get.  
"What are you doing?" The girl asks, and Minho sits down, legs dangling over the edge of the cliff, and motions for her to join him.  
"Just thinking."  
She sits down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, and he tenses for a moment, because the last time he had a chance to sit down and just relax like this was back in the Scorch, with Newt, after Thomas had been shot and they were waiting for him to come back. And then he relaxes, because it’s actually kind of comforting, and he doesn’t know why but he feels almost protective over this girl and it’s only the second time he’s met her.  
“Where’s your parents?” He asks, because it occurs to him that both times he’s met her she’s been wandering around away from the village with no adults in sight.  
She sighs, tears gathering in her eyes. “Mommy and daddy didn’t come here with me.”  
Oh.  
“Who takes care of you then?” He asks, because surely there’s someone, there has to be, because this girl can’t be more than eight years old and he didn’t set up a system for this because he didn’t realize he needed to but surely someone noticed and is taking care of this kid.  
“I do.” She says, looking up at him, and he shakes his head, because shucking hell, why is no one taking care of her? Why doesn’t anyone care?  
“I’ll find you someone to stay with,” He offers, because he’s the shucking leader, and isn’t it his job to help people?  
He can see the determination in her eyes and knows she’s about to protest that she’s fine and can take care of herself, but then her gaze softens and a smile stretches across her face and she asks, “Can I stay with you?”  
He can’t hide his surprise, opening his mouth to say no almost instantly, because he can’t shucking take care of a kid, he can barely take care of himself, but then he looks at her again and she reminds him so much of Newt, with her sunshine-colored hair and her chocolaty eyes and that goddamn smile, and he never was able to resist when Newt looked at him like that either, and the word “yes” spills from his lips before he can stop it. And when she grins at him and lays her head on his shoulder again, he finds he doesn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I still don't have a name for the girl who's now kind of a huge part of this series...


End file.
